Ace Combat: In His Shadow
by Descrier
Summary: It is a terrible thing, being in another person's shadow...is it possible to rise above an incredible legend?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ace Combat or the characters introduced by the series. I do, however, retain ownership of my own original characters and story while acknowledging the influences of the game.

**Ace Combat: In His Shadow**

Year: 2029 (About 19 years after the Circum-Pacific War)

Location: Oured, Capital of the Osean Federation

**Prologue**

It wasn't a fancy room. Simple wood chairs arrayed in neat rows and columns, and there were two tall windows on one wall which welcomed a generous amount of sunlight onto the room's occupants. They might have noticed the brilliant sunset which cast an amazing splash of purples, oranges, and reds into the sky but for a quiet excitement that permeated the room. There was practically no talking but the electricity could be felt in the air—_so potent I could almost stick out my tongue and taste _it, one particular cadet with black hair thought. There were 5 others in the room made to fit 50, and there were 5 different ways in which the building excitement was dealt with; from pacing to finger tapping to thumb twiddling.

The day had started with 8 total applicants, but two of them had washed out on account of failing the physical examinations. No matter that the flow of new cadets into the Osean military was a mere trickle—the physical requirements were still strict. They were even more selective depending on which branch of the military you wanted to join and which job you wanted. Would-be fighter pilots, for example, could be no taller than 6'3" otherwise they simply wouldn't fit in the cockpits. Their vision had to be perfect, along with hearing, balance, hand-eye coordination, and they had to have excellent scores in math, among other things. Luckily, the cadet with black hair had scored exceptionally well in all the required areas, with the possible exception of being on the borderline of 6'3" in height. "I'm going to be a fighter pilot." The comment was a response to another cadet's question.

A small draft across the flesh on his arm prompted the cadet to turn his head as the only door to the room swung open wide to admit a captain in dress uniform (the black color denoted he was in the Air Defense Force.) It truly was strange to compare the officer with shiny boots, straight back, and athletic physic to the clump of slouching, moon-calf civilians in their shabby collection of jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and sandals.

Having already been told what to do and what to expect, the cadet lined up with the other 5 people in front of the captain and made poor attempts at standing at attention.

"Alright, you people," the captain started, "You're all very lucky. You six passed the physical examinations—whoop-de-friggin-do. All that means is that you get the chance to _try_ to become a member of the Osean Defense Forces. I'm told that two others failed the physicals. Well at least two more of you are going to quit in boot camp. Statistics prove it. I don't give a crap what your dreams and aspirations are. All I care about is that you serve _my_ country with distinction and with honor. Now I have to get you civilians to take an oath. Personally, I'd rather not waste such a powerful thing on a group of people that only sixty-six percent of you are going to stick around to follow, but I don't make the rules. So when you repeat what I'm about to say, you _mean_ it. Honor this oath."

After his 'motivational speech' the captain went through the oath and waited for the cadets to repeat it back. As soon as the captain finished talking, the cadet with black hair jumped at the opportunity and was the first to begin repeating it back.

"I promise to defend the Osean Federation in peace and in war, to defend it's citizens, it's values, and it's liberty. From this day forthwith, the Federation's needs become my own. I promise to obey the commander-in-chief and my superior officers and to exhibit good moral conduct in all things. I, Alvin H. Davenport Jr., so swear on my honor as I breathe, live, and die."


End file.
